Florida Tornado Outbreak of 2025
Event Imagine if this actually happened. Tornado count Tornadoes {| class="wikitable collapsible" width="100%" !colspan="7"|List of confirmed tornadoes - May 18th, 2025 |- |''' F#' || '''Location' || Time (UTC) || Path length || Comments/Damage |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Florida' |- |bgcolor=# | EF4 |'St. Augustine' |04:00 PM |22.5 miles |'9 deaths' - A large stovepipe tornado tore through St. Augustine, this tornado was strong enough to cause significant damage to the Lighthouse |- |bgcolor=# | EF2 |'E of Orlando' |04:40 PM |18.5 miles |'9 deaths' - A skinny rope tornado tore through Disney's Epcot. |- |bgcolor=# | EF2 |'S of Tallahassee' |05:17 PM |18 miles |'8 deaths' - A large stovepipe tornado formed near the beach and tore apart a neighborhood. |- |bgcolor=# | EF0 |'SE of Winter Haven' |05:19 PM |6.5 miles |'0 deaths' - An anti-cyclonic rope tornado came through Champions-Gate, The small town was trashed. |- |bgcolor=# | EF1 |'Cocoa Beach' |05:22 PM |12.5 miles |'1 death' - An weak and skinny elephant trunk tornado formed on cocoa beach, this tornado trashed the beach and killed one when a life-guard tower collapsed with the guard still in it. |- |bgcolor=# | EF2 |'Cocoa Beach' |05:23 PM |14.5 miles |'0 deaths' - Another tornado formed on Cocoa beach while one was already active, only this tornado was anti-cyclonic and caused more damage. |- |bgcolor=# | EF4 |'NNE of Coral Gables' |05:23 PM |25 miles |'19 deaths' - A massive mile wide tornado destroyed a small town a few miles outside of coral gables. |- |bgcolor=# | EF2 |'W of St. Augustine' |05:32 PM |19.5 miles |'2 deaths' - A large half mile wide tornado caused damage to some hotels and other businesses. |- |bgcolor=# | EF3 |'Miami' |06:00 PM |25.5 miles |'11 deaths' - A mile wide tornado tore through downtown Miami. |- |bgcolor=# | EF0 |'Cape Canaveral' |06:17 PM |8 miles |'0 deaths' - A small tornado passed by the Kennedy Space Center and trashed the area around it. |- |bgcolor=# | EF5 |'ENE of Punta Gorda' |06:29 PM |42.5 miles |'105 deaths' - A mile wide tornado decimated a rural area around Punta gorda. |- |bgcolor=# | EF3 |'ENE of Land O Lakes' |06:44 PM |21.5 miles |'10 deaths' - A multi-vortex tornado tore through a neighborhood. |- |bgcolor=# | EF4 |'Kissimmee' |07:29 PM |25 miles |'15 deaths' - A multi-vortex tornado tore through Kissimmee and destroyed fun spot. |- |bgcolor=# | EF5 |'NE of Tampa' |07:45 PM |45 miles |'150 deaths' - A mile wide tornado decimated a rural area around Tampa. |- |bgcolor=# | EF5 |'Jacksonville' |08:08 PM |42.5 miles |'100 deaths' - A mile and a half wide tornado destroyed jacksonville. |- |bgcolor=# | EF6 |'Marathon' |08:18 PM |115 miles |'2,970 deaths' - An almost 3 mile wide tornado with winds of near 370 mph decimated almost every city in western Florida. This tornado was considered the worst tornado ever recorded. |- |bgcolor=# | EF5 |'Near Orlando' |08:33 PM |40 miles |'185 deaths' - A mile wide tornado tore through Walt Disney world, this tornado caused significant damage to the magic kingdom, Hollywood studios, Disney springs, a number of the resort hotels and part of downtown Orlando. |- Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes Category:Future Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes in the United States Category:Tornado Outbreaks Category:Future Tornado Outbreaks Category:Severe Weather Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Events in the 2020s